


Esencia verdadera

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasia, Furry, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, guerreros, lobos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: La guerra y la muerte fueron su único refugio durante años hasta que una noche el destino habría de enfrentarle con aquello que jamás creyó enfrentar de nuevo.Después de todo los instintos y la verdadera esencia jamás podrían ocultarse por completo, y menos ante aquel bestial anhelo.





	Esencia verdadera

**Author's Note:**

> Historia registrada. Todos los derechos reservados

El viento sibilaba furioso, levantando nubes de polvo las cuales arrasaban inclementes por las arenas del desierto, sepultando bajo ellas a aquellos cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados dejados atrás por la reciente de lucha, de la cual ahora la luna yacía como único testigo silencioso. Aquel intenso viento traía el aroma de la sangre dejado atrás por la batalla, el cual aún ahora se percibía intensidad, y ante esto Khersyel frunció su nariz repugnando aquel hedor de muerte, pugnando a su vez con su debilidad y el palpitante dolor de la herida la cual se exponía en el costado derecho de su torso; la carne roja y palpitante grotescamente expuesta.

Con sumo esfuerzo avanzaba por las arenas del desierto de Narres, siendo atormentado por los recuerdos fantasmales de la batalla, de los gritos y de la muerte como si aún estuviera rodeado de aquella guerra a su alrededor. Sin embargo ya no había nada. Ambos ejércitos se habían retirado hacía horas dejando atrás solo a sus muertos y a aquellos que creyeron casi moribundos; entre ellos a él.

El ejército de Preyas no regresaría. Estaba solo, en compañía de aquellos cadáveres los cuales empezaban a ser sepultados por la arena y de los que él quizás habría pronto de formar parte.

Furioso, bufó inquiriendo a lo lejos en busca de un refugio para aquella tormenta de arena que le habría de sepultar de en vida. Se negaba a terminar de esa manera. No había huido de su vida de esclavitud en el sur, se había unido al ejército y había luchado ganándose un lugar arriesgándose al ocultar la verdad sobre sí para ahora terminar así. ¡Definitivamente se negaba a ello!

Finalmente su grisácea mirada distinguió una cueva y un ápice de alivio le inundó. Con el paso más presuroso que su extenuado y dolorido cuerpo podía se acercó hacia allí, jadeando pesadamente con cada paso que daba.

Al llegar a la cueva permitió que un suspiro de alivio brotase de él. Solo debía resistir hasta el amanecer, hasta lograr hallar a su grupo el cual sabía que se refugiaba en las dunas del norte. Por ahora estaba dolorido, hambriento y extenuado, pero sabía que un refugio era esencial en esas noches gélidas tan diferentes a los infernales días bajo el sol abrasador. Con movimientos cautelosos Khersyel se adentró en la cueva escrutando en la penumbra las oscuras rocas que le rodeaban para luego con un gruñido de esfuerzo apoyar su espalda en la pared de ásperas y gélidas rocas deslizándose hacia el suelo mientras observaba con un nimio haz de luz entraba desde algún lugar de la parte superior.

Cerró sus ojos deseando dejarse envolver por la oscuridad mas un gruñido proveniente de su estómago y una punzada en su herida le hicieron bufar exasperado. Sinceramente dudaba que allí hubiera algo comestible que cazar o siquiera mucho menos agua, por lo cual lo principal era enfocarse en su herida.

Su rostro se crispó al observar y palpar la zona. El corte era inmensamente profundo y la sangre que emanaba resaltaba en su piel acanelada al deslizarse por ella. Si no la trataba pronto se infectaría y una herida infectada en un campo de batalla representaba una muerte próxima. Sin embargo allí no había nada con que tratarla y un ser humano no se curaría solo.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose debilitado mas el sonido siseante de movimientos a su alrededor le hizo tornarse rígido. Escrutó buscando divisar algo aún en medio de aquella penumbra pero no lograba ver nada. Era imposible distinguir algo.  
Sus facciones se endurecieron mientras aferraba la curva empuñadura de su espada la cual siempre había mantenido ceñida a su cintura.

—Qué aroma tan dulce para ser de un guerrero — pronunció una ronca voz desde las profundidades de la cueva.

Aquella voz envió un violento escalofrío a Khersyel quien se incorporó alarmado a la vez que pugnaba con su propia debilidad, empuñando la espada en contra de un enemigo invisible.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate! —exigió una respuesta sintiendo su pulso acelerarse. Enfrentar un enemigo en aquel estado sería un inmenso inconveniente.

— ¿Por qué usas un aroma que no es tuyo para esconder tu verdadera esencia? —cuestionó aquella voz y ante aquello el guerrero sintió la sangre abandonarle, debiendo empuñar con mayor fuerza su espada entre sus manos las cuales empezaban a tornarse trémulas.

No podía ser cierto. Un humano ordinario no habría notado aquello A menos que fuera uno de «ellos».

—Maldito. ¿Qué eres? —Espetó con furia lidiando con el miedo que se empezaba a formar dentro de él—. Muéstrate para que pueda acabar contigo.

Una ronca risa reverberó contra las paredes de aquella cueva estremeciéndole, y cuando unos brillantes ojos rojos como rubíes refulgieron en la oscuridad su pulso se disparó. Sin embargo una mortal determinación inundó sus facciones. Moriría antes de permitir que aquella bestia le tocase. 

—Definitivamente has cambiado tanto. Aunque tu aroma sigue igual de dulce —dijo la voz con un suave tono el cual le desconcertó.

Aquella criatura parecía conocerle... Sin embargo cuando una figura emergió de entre la profundidad de la cueva, su espada cayo con un ruido sordo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Allí, ante él, se erguía un imponente lobo negro cuyo brazo izquierdo faltaba, mas lo que centró su atención fue la inconfundible cicatriz que surcaba desde el hocico hasta su ojo derecho.

—Dhar —musitó casi inaudible mientras sus pensamientos se tornaban en un confuso caos—. Estás muerto... Deberías estar muerto...

—Quizás es una pena que no lo esté, ¿no? —gruñó y sus ojos refulgieron con intensidad y rabia.

—Te condenaron a muerte —dijo con voz trémula ajeno al odio que mostraba esa mirada, como perdido en un pasado doloroso—. Vi cómo te llevaron con los ejecutores y a mí... —tragó saliva siéndole imposible continuar al percibir un dolor fantasmal en la vieja cicatriz de su bajo vientre. Aquella cicatriz maldita cuyo dolor jamás olvidaría por ser algo más allá de cualquier sufrimiento físico.

El lobo miró fijamente el gesto del humano y algo pareció agitarse en su mirada, un doloroso sentir... Repentinamente el lobo cruzó el espacio que les separaba, estrechando al humano contra sí, aspirando el cuello del guerrero como embriagándose en una droga anhelada durante siglos.

—Todos dijeron que la ejecución se había llevado a cabo —comenzó a hablar el humano aferrándose a la criatura como temiendo que aquello fuese irreal, una ilusión que habría de desvanecerse de un momento a otro entre sus dedos—. Hubo una celebración pública como ejemplo del castigo por la aberrante unión entre una bestia y un humano —dijo de amargura la memorando cómo hacía casi diez años aquel lobo frente a él había sido condenado a la muerte por amar a un asqueroso híbrido.

—Fui condenado a muerte. A ser exterminado por los devoradores de las montañas, pero logré sobrevivir aunque quizás no por completo... Perdí mi brazo, tenía la certeza de que habías muerto y nuestro cachorro... —dijo con acritud acariciando aquella cicatriz del bajo vientre del guerrero.

—Fue arrancado de mí. Me desgarraron y abandonaron para que muriese... —suma rabia tiñó su tono—. Si no fuera porque no soy humano habría muerto, aunque muchas veces lo deseé...

—Pero has sobrevivido. Siempre fuiste tan fuerte y ahora lo eres más.

»Ahora eres tan diferente del joven esclavo que solías ser. Tu cuerpo y tu mirada han cambiado pero tu aroma, tu esencia única sigue siendo la misma —dijo aspirando el aroma del hombre quien se estremeció, suspirando y exponiendo su cuello, dejando liberar parte de aquello sepultado todos estos años—. Aunque este aroma que usas para cubrir tu olor es diferente del que solías usar —dijo con cierto disgusto y el guerrero se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—En aquel entonces usabas tu aroma para cubrirme. Desde entonces he tenido que acudir a las viejas hechiceras —respondió rememorando a la vieja la cual comercializaba con seres humanos y bestias por igual, sin importarle la diferencia especies. Solo el dinero era lo importante.

—Realmente preferiría que fuera el mío. Quisiera, ansío nuevamente cubrirte de él. Aunque ahora no podría ser, estás herido —dijo rozando con una de sus garras la herida del guerrero quién siseó asintiendo el comprender.  
Él quería el aroma de Dhar. Pero sobre todo quería sobre sí aquella cicatriz que jamás pudieron completar por el temor a ser descubiertos.

Khersyel cerró sus ojos mientras sus manos se aferraban al lobo. Un haz de luz dorada surgió del lobo y fue absorbido por sus palmas. Sus músculos se contrajeron y ensancharon y su mandíbula cambió, y al abrir sus ojos estos ahora eran dorados. Mas aquello no era lo principal; su herida empezaba a cerrarse; la carne regenerándose ante la mirada ligeramente sorprendida pero satisfecha del lobo.

Su existencia era algo más que única entre los casi extintos humanos. De padre hechicero y madre bestia había nacido un híbrido, y no un híbrido cualquiera sino un «repudiado», un híbrido fértil.

—Tus habilidades han mejorado. Antes algo así hubiera sido imposible para ti —comentó con sutil un tinte de admiración en su tono, rozando con una garra el costado del humano en donde antes yacía la herida y en donde ahora solo la piel acanelada se mostraba, ascendiendo parsimoniosamente por el fuerte torso y el cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla cubierta por leve una barba—. Realmente has cambiado —dijo raspando sutilmente aquella barba para luego dedicarse a delinear los labios del guerrero.

Khersyel se estremeció ante ese contacto, perdiéndose en la rojiza mirada del lobo, sintiendo palpitar aquel anhelo por aquel toque perdido y que ahora reencontraba, pero al mismo tiempo una sombra de duda le inquietaba.

Ciertamente había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo jovencito débil de hacía tanto mientras que Dhar a excepción de su brazo seguía prácticamente igual, mientras que él en definitiva no podía decir lo mismo.

—Supongo que debería lamentar no ser el mismo chiquillo de antes —comentó con un dejo de ironía y amargura sintiendo aquella inquietud crecer dentro de él. Sin embargo, en el fondo no podría decir que lamentaba haber cambiado. Se había hecho más fuerte para sobrevivir y eso era lo importante. Eso era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso y Dhar también debería estarlo, ¿o no era así? Mas cuando un gruñido retumbó en la garganta del lobo y su cuerpo fue asido posesivamente tuvo la certeza de que aquella criatura pensaba lo mismo.

—Tu esencia siempre será la misma para mí —musitó contra el cuello del guerrero a la vez que asía el oscuro cabello de este, haciéndole inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás en un rudo ademán el cual hizo gemir a Khersyel—. Durante tanto solo pude recordar este aroma; su dulzura, como parecía llamarme desde la primera vez que lo percibí, y creí enloquecer de anhelo, de dolor, de rabia... Pero ahora nuevamente este aroma me ciega... Si fuera otro ya no podría seguir conteniéndome...

— ¿Y por qué lo haces? —replicó frotándose contra el lobo y exponiendo su cuello y en una forma de absoluta sumisión, escuchando un nuevo gruñido de Dhar ante lo que ese gesto significaba—. Hace años que dejé de ser frágil. Y además, mira en dónde estamos. ¿Qué crees qué será de nosotros mañana? ¿Qué crees que será nosotros luego de esto? ¿Qué simplemente podremos atravesar juntos este desierto lleno de soldados?

»Parece que llevas años escondiéndote en este maldito lugar, y yo, en cuanto abandone todo de nuevo seré un desertor tal y como tú lo fuiste una vez. Mientras siga esta guerra ni siquiera sé cuánto se extenderán nuestras vidas. Por eso en estos momento solo hay algo; a alguien que necesito para recordar que las decisiones que tomaré de ahora en adelante valdrán la pena —gruñó con un tono más animal que humano el cual denotaba la crudeza del deseo que empezaba a reverberar en él, el instinto animal el cual iba imponiéndose, pugnando por liberarse.

Su cuerpo, todo su ser, ¡su instinto! Todo le gritaba finalmente complementarse con aquello que había sido arrancado de él con crueldad. Por ello en ese instante solo quería, solo deseaba rendirse ante aquel instinto y ser consumido por este. Y, cuando los colmillos del lobo rasparon su cuello, y las caderas de este chocaron contra las suyas, denotando que el instinto de Dhar gritaba lo mismo que él, jadeó ante el inminente y anhelado salvajismo que acababa de desatar.

El lobo empotró su espalda contra la pared de la cueva y las filosas e irregulares rocas se clavaron bruscamente en su piel, mas ante la lengua de Dhar recorriendo su pecho y descendiendo por su abdomen, mimando aquella cicatriz que siempre le acompañaría, gimió roncamente halando parte del suave pelaje del lobo mientras se arqueaba ante aquella húmeda lengua que se deslizaba por su piel.

—No solo tu aroma es igual. La manera en la cual tu cuerpo responde ante mí no ha cambiado —dijo complacido chocando sus caderas con suma necesidad, haciéndole sentir al guerrero con más presión la clara dureza del lobo bajo aquella roída tela la cual cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Khersyel se estremeció y sus ojos refulgieron durante unos segundos en un dorado intenso; un gruñido vibrando en su garganta mientras la crudeza del deseo sulfuraba su mente y su cuerpo. Necesitaba ser poseído, marcado, devorado por aquella única criatura cuyo vínculo siempre anheló y jamás pudo completar.

Se aferró al pecho de Dhar y sus ojos nuevamente grisáceos conectaron con aquellos rojizos los cuales le contemplaban con hambre depredadora. Una insinuante sonrisa se delineó en sus labios y respirando lenta y pesadamente por aquello que se agitaba en él musitó:

—Tómame. Toma mi cuerpo sin contemplaciones, sin contenerte porque ahora puedo tomar todo de ti.

Aquellas palabras parecieron liberar algo en el lobo, ya que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta fue arrojado contra el suelo, y los restos de la rasgada túnica que solo cubrían sus caderas y piernas fue rasgada mientras rudas caricias con rastros de garras cubrieron su piel. Y él se encontró disfrutando de aquella rudeza, queriendo mucho más de ella como nunca había podido tener.

Podía sentir el aliento del lobo contra su piel, percibir el aroma de su propia sangre producto de las marcas dejadas en su piel. Y aquello, solo sirvió para acrecentar lo que se agitaba en él. Por eso cuando el lobo le giró bruscamente de cara contra el suelo se encontró levantando sus caderas, ofreciéndose a ser poseído sin piedad.

Sus caderas fueron asidas férreamente por un único brazo, y un grito abogado brotó de él al sentir la dura longitud del lobo llenarle de golpe, el dolor expandiéndose en él a la vez que la calidez del pecho del lobo contra su espalda le inmovilizada, impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de escape. Mas aquello era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba aquella crudeza, aquella sensación grabándose profundamente en él.

—Dhar..., más. Puedo soportar todo. Puedo soportar más —gimió moviéndose contra aquellas embestidas a pesar del dolor deseando más de aquello.

Podía soportar más de esto. ¡Quería más! Más de este dolor. Más de este venenoso placer. Y así sentir con suma intensidad que esto era real, que nuevamente Dhar era parte de su existencia. Una parte que esta vez nadie arrancaría de él. Y cuando garras se afianzaron dolorosamente a sus caderas dejando un rastro sangriento, y las embestidas se tornaron furiosamente salvajes gritó extasiado.

Una lengua se deslizó por su cuello haciéndole gemir, clavando sus dedos en el duro suelo ante las embestidas que parecían amenazar con devastarle y que ahora golpeaban en aquel punto dentro de sí el cual hacía que el placer y el dolor se fundieran en una única e intensa sensación. Y, en el instante en el cual colmillos se hundieron en su cuello su ser implosionó sumido en el éxtasis, percibiendo al lobo expandirse dentro de él, llenándole profundamente.

Colapsó agotado, satisfecho ante la sensación de Dhar unido aún dentro de él por el nudo en su pene y de la lengua del lobo lamiendo la mordida de tu cuello. Aquella única marca que jamás desaparecería.

—Finalmente puedo llevar tu marca. ¿No te arrepientes de haber marcado a una paria? —cuestionó con leve agotamiento rememorando que aquello era la razón por la cual jamás se habían atrevido a completar su unión, mas sin arrepentirse en lo absoluto de ello.

—¿Acaso tú te arrepientes de dejarte marcar por un viejo soldado exiliado y mutilado? —cuestionó a su vez el lobo con suavidad.

Khersyel dejó escapar un sonido de diversión suspirando con satisfacción, estirando una mano hacia atrás para acariciar al lobo.

—Lo haría si tal vez existiera algo para arrepentirse. Pero jamás lo ha habido y jamás lo habrá —dijo con suavidad y acto el brazo del lobo le envolvió, afianzando más la unión que aún compartían.

Khersyel sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos se enfocaban entrada de la cueva, en donde en el exterior la tormenta de arena se había debilitado pero aún se mantenía. Hacía apenas casi unos instantes no era más que un guerrero casi moribundo, un hombre dejado atrás en el campo de batalla el cual a pesar de todo iría en busca de aquella compañía de batalla de la que formaba parte, porque en el fondo, tras esa vida de guerra solo buscaba aplacar el vacío que le consumía, buscando quizás acabar con su propia existencia. Mas ahora ya no era el mismo; había encontrado aquello perdido hacía años, aquella pieza que había sido arrebatada despiadadamente su existencia. Y esta vez él tenía la fuerza para junto a Dhar proteger esto de lo que habría de venir. Definitivamente abandonarían aquel desierto plagado de guerra y muerte. Lo haría porque ahora Dhar no estaría solo, porque ahora él también podía luchar a su lado y por la esperanza producto de aquella unión que nuevamente habría de gestarse en su interior, y que esta vez sin importar qué tenía la certeza de que la habría de proteger.


End file.
